Resistive random access memory (RRAM) has become a competitive candidate among the next-generation nonvolatile memory (NVM) technologies, and has been widely studied in recent years due to its excellent scalability, fast switching speed, simple device structure, long durability, multi-bit storage and 3D architecture potential, and good compatibility with the complementary logic technology, etc. The RRAM utilizes a material having a resistance switching characteristics between a top electrode and a bottom electrode to store data. The resistance switching material is an insulation material under a normal condition. However, when a voltage is applied to the resistance switching material, a conductive path is formed between the top electrode and the bottom electrode; and the resistance switching material becomes a conductive material.
The RRAM having the resistance switching medium based on amorphous silicon (a-Si) has become the most researched field of the RRAM due to its compatibility with the complementary logic technology. The existing fabrication method of a RRAM includes forming a bottom electrode (BE); forming a resistance switching layer made of amorphous silicon on the surface of the BE; and forming a top electrode (TE) on the surface of the resistance switching layer.
However, the performance of the RRAM formed by the existing fabrication methods may not be as desired. The disclosed device structures and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.